


To Bird or Not to Bird

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank thinks about life.





	

Frank sometimes wished he were an animagus. He knew how redundant that sounded, considering he was already an animal, but what if he could turn into another animal? What if, from a thunderbird, he could become a phoenix or a waterbird? He would be an all-around elemental bird. That would be awesome.  
He fantastized about this for a few days, and Newt wondered why he was so happy.


End file.
